


Easy

by Dizzy1967



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzy1967/pseuds/Dizzy1967
Summary: Soft touches are easy... At least with boris.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 7
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for waaaaay too long. it's a little messy and I'm sorry about that.

Boris lay sleeping soundly beside Theo.  
It had been awhile since Theo had shared a bed with him.. but despite the years, it still felt natural.

At first, Theo tried to convince boris that he could sleep on the couch.  
Boris only had one bed,  
"Is usually only me!" He had said "no need for two beds."  
But boris wouldn't allow it. Spewing nonsense about the cold weather and sickness.  
Eventually, Theo gave up, allowing boris to drag him back towards the bedroom with a big smile.  
"You'll see, Potter. It'll be just like old times"

And it was.  
Of course it was.  
Because boris hadn't really changed.  
He still lay flat on his back, blankets pulled high, just like when he was a kid.

Theo supposed he was the same too..  
He still couldn't sleep and he still spent much too long looking at the scars and freckles that were scattered over boris face.

Theo knew how boris got most of the scars.  
One on his eyebrow from his father's rings.  
One on his cheekbone from his father's cane.  
One right above his upper lip from Theo himself.  
And a few more scattered over his nose, forehead and one last one behind his ear.  
Theo didn't know how boris had gotten those..  
He tried not to think too much about why that bothered him.

Without thought, Theo reached out, pressing his thumb against the scar behind boris ear.  
His skin was warm and a few stray curls brushed against Theo's finger, surprisingly soft.  
Theo's insides flipped as he debated touching boris' hair.  
For some reason, he felt it would be too intimate..  
Boris wouldn't have hesitated. He would've just twirled, fluffed or pulled at Theo's hair until swatted away or yelled at. 

'he's also Boris. He can do those things because he's always done them..it's normal for him. Not for me.'  
Theo pulled his hand back quickly as boris shifted, turning towards him. 

Boris smiled, eyes heavy with sleep.  
"Can hear you thinking.. So loud it wakes me up." He said. His voice was soft.

Theo didn't respond, holding his arms against his chest. 

Rolling his eyes, Boris flipped onto his side facing Theo.  
"What is wrong, Potter?" 

Theo shakes his head.  
"Nothing. Sorry I woke you, you can go back to sleep."

Boris Huffs but smiles. "You want to know how I got the scar? Behind my ear?" He asks.  
"Is one you were looking at, yes?"

Theo feels his cheeks warm.  
Of course he'd been caught, boris always woke up when Theo sniffled, sighed or even just flipped over. 

"Is from cup." Boris stated, as if that explained everything. 

"...a cup?" Theo asked, smiling.

"Yes! You never guess how. Is not like a movie where someone got mad and hit me. Instead, is like-... I was helping a few people, you know?" He gestured as he spoke. "As I help them carry dishes we start goofing 'round. So there a guy, he has a big... I don't know, I think plastic, but thick plastic, Potter. And he say, 'how much you bet I can land it on the tray?' I bet nothing. Tray is big, easy shot. Should have bet though, Potter." He says.

Theo laughs quietly, he'd missed boris' stories.

Boris continued. "So he throws it, but he misses! It hits me in the head and all the people stop and blood starts dripping down my neck, looks like vampire attack. He hit me with the rim, Hurt like shit." Boris laughs and looks at Theo, smiling a little wider when he sees Theo grinning back.

"So, you're telling me... You got destroyed by a plastic cup? Do you know how ridiculous that is?" Theo's still laughing.

Boris is wide awake now and his smile softens.  
He's giving Theo that look again, the look that's makes Theo's insides twist with guilt and his knees weak and his heart race. A look of love. Undeserved and pure love.  
"You still won't tell me what is wrong, will you?" He says softly. 

Theo's eyes drop. His smile faltering.  
"Really... It's nothing, Boris."

Reaching over Boris tapped Theo's forehead with his knuckles. "Then you would not be up! Tell me, who knows you? Huh?" 

Theo sighs and closes his eyes. "I was just thinking about.. all the stuff we did. How you act, how I act." Theo said quietly.

Boris raised an eyebrow.  
"....is how I act bad?"

Theo shook his head.  
"No, it's like- we're so.. different, you've always just.. gone for it. Grabbed onto people, hugged them or touched them and I've never- I mean.. how do you do that? What if they push you away or don't like you? What if-"

Boris cuts him off. "Thats too many 'what if's, look-" boris reached over grabbing one of theos hands and pulling it away from his chest. "- okay, Potter. Push me away, shake loose, whatever."

Theo pulls his hand from boris', not quite getting the point.

Boris smiled. "You shake me away, but, world still spins. So what if someone doesn't like to be touched. They just tell you and then you do not hug. Big deal." Boris shrugs as he says this.  
"But if they do, then go for it. Hug them, play with them, hold hands. Whatever."

Theo nods slowly. 

"Is that what was bothering you?" Boris asks. 

Theo shrugs. 

'really failing in the language department.'

"Is about me? You want to... Touch me?" Boris asks.

Theo feels his face warm.  
"I- not- not in a.. y'know.. just.. like you do me." Theo fumbled over his words, clenching his jaw as soon as the mess of sounds was out of his mouth.

Boris didn't seem to mind, instead he grabbed Theo's hands again. "Like me? That is easy. Look, just go like this" boris said smiling, placing Theo's hands on his cheeks. "See?"

Theo cursed the blush that crept up his neck. He always did this, even just brushing past people lit his pale skin on fire. He had to be high to avoid it.

Theo pulled courage from somewhere and gently moved his hand until his fingertips brushes boris' hair.

"You can feel, is soft. Just washed." Boris said proudly.

Ignoring his pounding heart, Theo cards his fingers through boris hair. Thick and curly, just like when they were kids. Boris presses closer to Theo's hands and let's his wrists go.

Boris let his eyes fall closed and smiled.  
"Is good, Potter." He hummed softly.

Theo smiled and kept running his hand through boris hair, twirling his fingers every now and then, watching as the curls sprung from his finger and twisted back into shape. 

Boris inched closer, his arm hooking around Theo's waist.  
"Told you, is easy" he said 

Theo forced his breath out, overly aware of boris' arm around him, his breath against his skin.  
"Yea. Easy."  
He breathes out


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this last one is a bit rushed! I will try and come back soon to clean it up and fix any errors in spelling.

Boris opens the curtains, the sunlight painfully bright for this early.  
"I got coffee" Boris says, climbing back into bed.  
He squishes himself against theo's front and smiles.

Theo huffed, grabbing his glasses from the nightstand.  
It was to early for his heart to be racing like this.

"Good morning" Boris said happily,  
He squeezed Theo's waist tighter before sitting up and grabbing one of the cups.  
"Coffee, just a little cream." He said 

Theo accepted the cup and sat up slowly.  
"Thank you, Boris." 

Boris smiled again, sipping from his own cup.  
"How did you sleep?"

Theo paused, his thoughts settling back on last night, their conversation and how they had both fallen asleep.  
Boris first, he tipped into sleep smiling as Theo ran his fingers through his hair.  
And Theo followed soon after, tracing the scars on boris' face and stroking through his hair.

Theo felt his face heat as he looked past Boris and out the window.  
"Fine." 

Boris frowned and set his coffee aside before again, disregarding personal space and draping himself over Theo.  
"What is the matter?"

Theo took another drink of coffee, trying to think of an answer.  
'how do I ask? How do I ask if last night was weird?'

"I'm fine." Theo says 

Boris rolls his eyes, swatting Theo's arm.  
"Is this about the bed? You do not like waking up here?"

Theo shakes his head quickly and sets his coffee aside.  
"No, it's not that I just-.."

Boris looks at him, somehow his entire being softened.  
"...is about last night? I did tell you it was okay." He said.

Theo looked at him.  
"You're sure?"

Boris smiled, sastified that he had been able to pinpoint the source of Theo's worry.  
"Of course! You can do that anytime! You should know, Potter. I do not mind at all."

Theo blushed nodding slowly and tipping his glasses back up.  
"Okay."

'okay.'

'it was okay.'

Theo flinched as boris grabbed his hands pressing them to his cheeks and smiling.

"Is all wonderful, Potter." Boris said again.  
Dragging Theo's hands down to his sides and pressing closer, squishing him into a hug.

Theo's breath caught in his chest as he carefully squeezed Boris back.  
Soft black curls under his chin as boris rested against his chest.

"Easy. Huh?" Boris said softly.  
"Just like last night."

Theo smiled, pressing his cheek against boris' head.  
"I think... I think it's only easy with you"  
He wasn't sure why he admitted it. But he did and Boris only squeezed him tighter.

"I am special then. I like that." He turned so he was facing Theo, soft eyes and an even softer smile.  
"You are special to me too.."

Something hung in the air between them. Something familiar.  
It was something they both knew, even now.  
It didn't need to be said... But Theo had already missed his first chance, why miss his second one?

"I love you."

Easy to say after holding it in for years.  
Easy to say to Boris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm for reading ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading part one!!


End file.
